Creppypastas: Territorio Prohibido
by Hachiko455
Summary: Que pasaría si Slenderman y yo, Jeff the Killer,nos conocieramos… lo estas pensando? Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, no lo crees? Atte. Jeffy and Slendy
1. Chapter 1

En un bosque muy lejos de cualquier ciudad se encontraba una persona de una estatura de 1.60 m, tenía una chaqueta gris holgada, unos jeans, convers de color negro muy desgastados… aquella persona tenía la capucha puesta en su cabeza y en uno de los árboles se encontraba colocando cartelones de "Help me"…"Don´t look at his face"… cuando termino de colocar la última hoja de 8 en su rostro se mostró una gran sonrisa de color roja, su sonrisa podría causarte un dolor o incluso un escalofrío, su sonrisa no era como las demás, en esa expresaba lo alegre y horroroso que podría ser seguir con vida aun después de tanto dolor… mirando al piso sintió detrás de el una presencia… aquella presencia que solamente con ella podría expresar la sonrisa con sangre a las que todos temían en las noche.

-Listo… trabajo hecho –alzo la mirada esbozando una sonrisa roja y demasiado alargada la cual tenía ciertas cosidas para no abrirse más, su piel era demasiado pálida y quebradiza por lo mismo de las quemaduras y sus ojos eran cafés, muy grandes y alrededor de los ojos tenía un color negro llamativo-

-Muchas Gracias…-podía escucharse de manera muy baja mientras una silueta de 2.30 m aparecía, su cuerpo era muy delgado y por detrás de él salían unos pequeños tentáculos unos más grandes que otros, y su cara era blanca… no tenía un rostro en especifico- Jeff, muchas gracias por colocar las notas

-Slendy, no agradezcas –sonrió acercándose- después de todo, esa estúpida hada y el otro duende no te podrían ayudar están tan ocupadas que no están para ti –rio suave y esta vez su sonrisa se agrando más-

-Jeff deja de sonreír así, te abrirás de nuevo las costuras y tendrán que volverlas a coser-aquel alto personaje se sentó enfrente de el- Y recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a el pueblo

-Ya lo sé Slendy, pero esta vez quiero quedarme aquí… Quiero asustar contigo… y tendremos que comenzar a movernos los idiotas comienzan a extenderse a nuestros territorios

-Jeff ya lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo… créeme que quiero que ya no se acerquen a estos territorios pero ya nada les asusta…

-Slendy –se acercó- solos no podemos pero que tal unidos?

Slenderman alzo la vista y Jeff sonrió con maldad, una historia que no tendrá fin, una historia de otro mundo… hasta la muerte.

-Acepto –alzo uno de sus tantos tentáculos para llegar a la cara de Jeff tocando un poco de su sonrisa, que poco a poco salía sangre- Eres un idiota, si sigues sonriendo así te lastimaras más lo sabias?

-Y por eso es que lo hago para saber si esa estúpida hada que esta sabe curarme, ya vez a Mary aun no encuentra la mejor manera de matar y sigue apareciéndose en los espejos cada vez menos

Escucharon pasos y para pronto jalo al otro dentro de unos arbustos mientras veía como varias personas entraban a su centro de confort, Jeff miro al otro y comenzó a meterse más en la maleza.

-Voy a preparar mis cosas para ir al pueblo hoy

-Pero pensé que te quedarías hoy –Slenderman le buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrarlo-

-Tú vas a ir por la comida para la casa? No lo creo así que suéltame –saco su cuchilla y corto parte del tentáculo del otro- Aparte no podemos salir como así, tenemos que tener un plan de antemano.

Jeff era conocido como Jeff the Killer el asesino masivo en varios pueblos, las razones unas por venganza y otras porque era divertido… y algunas veces dejaba notas de sangre en sus víctimas "Ve a dormir" era la más común pero la que asustaba a todos, el otro era Slenderman dueño de los árboles y de ese bosque en particular, no dejando que nadie entrase… razones para que ellos dos se hallan conocido, solamente hay uno y esa fue asesinar…

Continuara~


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando todos saben tu historia, se divulga… sé que estás leyendo esto y tal vez sepas nuestra historia… pero algunos no –sonríe comenzando a tomar sus cosas- Sera rápido... Slenderman es el dueño de los bosques, el es como un demonio… simplemente su historia es fácil, si te acercas y tomas las notas que eh dejado desde hace unos instantes el comenzara a acecharte para matarte y ser nuestra carne fresca –sonríe de manera sádica- Eso es lógico… así que mi Slendy puede que te esté asechando ahorita mismo. En cambio mi historia y los de muchos otros es más triste…

-Hey ya te vas a las aldeas Jeff? –Musito aquel duende-

-Por supuesto, se te ofrece algo de ahí? –Sonrió alargando su sonrisa-

-Consígueme un nuevo niño… ya sabes quiero divertirme –salto un poco-

-Tratare de hacerlo y no dudes en que te daré la dirección para que traigas comida a la casa –al estar listo se colocó en la puerta- Y dile a Slendy que Zalgo vendrá dentro de unas horas más

-Z-Zalgo? –tímido retrocedió-

-Si… dicen que él es muy agradable –sonrió un poco más lastimándose y haciendo que las costuras se abrieran-

-No sabes quién es verdad? –se acercó un poco mas- Slenderman y él no se llevan bien en nada… si Slenderman acepta a algunos es porque quiere protegernos pero Zalgo y él nunca se llevaran bien no seas idiota

-Después me cuentas que hace ese Zalgo recuerda que debo ir por comida para una semana –salió por la puerta-

Quien será ese Zalgo del que tanto hablan? Ah de ser alguien como Slendy… alto y sin cara –rio pensando que tendría un hermano gemelo- Ok tener dos Slenderman´s seria de miedo –al llegar al pueblo sonrió y con su cuchilla se abrió un poco sus costuras comenzando a caminar por las calles en busca de presas- Bueno mi historia es trágica… todo por defender a mi hermano de unos brabucones lo llevaron a la cárcel y para colmo uno de esos tarados me hecho lejía en mi cara –suspiro subiendo por una puerta trasera- en desesperación me abrí las mejillas para siempre sonreír ya que no volvería a cerrar mis ojos –suspiro pesado abriendo la ventana-

-Si mami, descansa… -el niño entro al cuarto y este se escondió en su armario muy adentro-

-Maldito mocoso…. –gruño y se quedó callado mientras lo veía cambiándose-

Ya no siento lo que es cambiarse por alguien y sonreír pero me encanta sentir su sangre en mis manos, en mi cara así me puedo sentir un poco más vivo…

Cuando por fin se fue a dormir salí sigilosamente del armario dirigiéndome a aquel niño de cabellera castaña, pijama de girasoles y una sonrisa en su rostro…. Esto será demasiado fácil, me acerque a su oído y antes de que pudiera decirle mi frase y cubrir con mi mano, una silueta negra apareció enfrente de mí y del chico…. Aquel espíritu se metió dentro del pequeño comenzando a torturarlo, yo simplemente me aleje y admire lo que le pasaba… su cara poco a poco se distorsiono y sangre que yo no había sacado salía por todos lados de tal manera que este tosió atragantándose… cuando ya no hubo más unas pequeñas y largas garras se acercaron a sus ojos y los arranco como si fuera un simple juguete…

-Oye! Idiota esa era mi…-lo volteé y este solo me miro comenzando a gruñir-

-No me vuelvas a tocar –con su mano me dio un buen golpe sacándome por la ventana-

Quien era ese…quién era? Solamente me limite a mirar la ventana una y otra vez escuchando como tronaban los huesos de aquel chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya tenía a varias personas que nos servirían para comer por una semana en los de la casa, mas sin embargo aquella imagen, porque el niño no despertó ante su mirada… porque? –al ver a otro lado pude observar que una silueta se movía a gran velocidad-

-Jeff… que te ha pasado? –el duende y Mary me vieron acercándose-

-Nada simplemente no conseguí buena comida –la tire- y un idiota se robó una por lo que eh llegado a estas horas

-Está bien, Slenderman pensó que te habían asesinado, pero cuando se entere que estas aquí se tranquilizara

-Gracias Mary -mi sonrisa se alargó más haciendo que las ultimas costuras se rompieran-

-Jeff necesitas cuidarte –salía de su escondite el gato sin ojos-

- Como sea ahí está su comi…. –al voltearse pudo admirar la misma figura de ayer en la noche- Tu, maldita mierda –corrió rápido mientras los tres le seguían-

-Jeff no! Él es…. –se detuvieron –

Aquella figura era alta, no tenía pelo, sus piernas largas juntos con sus brazos repletos de sangre mientras que en su cara estaba desfigurada… esa persona era la misma que le había quitado su presa…

-…Zalgo… -sonó entre los bosques haciendo presencia Slenderman-

Zalgo…. Él es….

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
